moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Allyandre
Allyandre ('Frostwhisper' in-game) is somewhat atypical for a female of her race. Standing a proud 7’4”, she has the height and muscle mass of an imposing warrior, unlike the slim, lithe bodies of other elves. She still appears visibly female, if bulky. She carries herself in a laid-back manner, and is content most of the time. Allyandre sports battle scars like any warrior, most of them away from her face, save for her tattered ears. When the elf speaks one might notice a few silvered teeth along her smile, the real ones lost in battles or brawls past. The elf rarely cares about her appearance and it shows, whether its messy hair to a ‘haven’t bathed in a week’ grime. Allyandre often reeks of booze. =Past= Very little is known about Allyandre Frostwhisper, either by the elf herself or the night elven government. It is assumed that she had been a Sentinel soldier and had served during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. As such, records of her birth, family and prior occupations, if any, are rare, if non-existant. They hold little relevence to her, as the elf suffered a harsh head injury after the war, leaving her with virtually no memory of her 'former life.' To this day the elf refuses to speak of her past and has trouble remembering or recalling information given. =Present= After venturing from her place of residence in Auberdine, Allyandre made it to the human capital of Stormwind and became quickly overwhelmed by the influence of the other races of the Alliance. When the initial shock wore off, Frost, as she now preferred to go by, found herself intruiged by human, dwarven and gnomish culture, abandoning hers nearly completely. She took up the profession of an engineer and found she had a knack of blowing things up, intentionally or otherwise. She also took a variety of odd-jobs around the human kingdom to keep a steady flow of gold (at this point mere silver) in her pockets, and quite often simply 'borrowed' what she needed to survive. Her descent into criminal activities took place after a nostalgic visit to Moonglade during the Lunar Festival where she met Jareh Windstone, paladin and pirate, who would later introduce her to his captain, the dwarf Nessan. She was later taken into the crew of the LocScale Pirates, rising in the ranks due to random acts of cruelty and profit, and later the splintering factions broken from several mutinies (Bloodsunder Raiders, Ireblade Republic, The Talon, etc.) Returning to Stormwind after another disbanding, Frost retreated to Northrend for reasons only known to her. She has since returned and, after a bit of personal drama, looks for work as a hired blade. The only real common knowledge about the big, blue elf woman is her tendancy to frequent taverns around Stormwind. Currently As of now, Frost is... angry, and looking to sate her desire for revenge and a little ass-kicking on whoever's nearest. She's also pursuing other, more personal desires, yet all in the name of revenge. She still seeks work as a mercenary. =Relationships/Loyalties= *'Jerolan Tera'kuros Runeclaw:' Former crewmate and lifemate, Frost hates the druid once more. This time, however, she vows not to be so forgiving... *'Endelos Lan Wilde:' Former crewmate and captain, Endelos and Frost share a love/hate relationship with one another. She respects the human for the company and nagging banter (and a seemingly endless supply of rum to mooch), though not nescessarily his advice. *'Idril Nightshade:' Another former crewmate, Frost views Idril as a close friend and confidante. Again, she is wary about the advice the priestess has to offer, no matter how right it often turns out to be. *'Ismond Boniface Archibald:' Another former crewtmate and captain, Frost and him shared a lot of the gruntwork experiences as pirates, as well as a brief fling in Elwynn. She believes she and him are the most alike, his return to criminal activities renewing their friendship. *'Nessan or "Nessy":' Former captain, Frost never learned much about the dwarf, other than he's old, likes to drink, is fairly amiable, and seems a little off of his rocker. She does her best to help the old dwarf out, if profitable. *'Jareh Windstone:' Former captain and 'fiance', Frost has taken great strides to avoid the human, his dabbling with magics beyond his control proving to outweigh the benefits of their relationship. =Stories/Artwork= (Coming soon!) Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Warrior